Doggy Disaster
by WarGrowl90
Summary: This is a first account of what goes on inside a 5 year old's mind! A humourous story, featuring little Tomoki Young!


The Adventures of Tomoki Young! Chp. 1: Puppy Kisses  
  
Author's Note: : Sigh!: Have you ever thought about what goes on inside an 5 year old's mind? Well, here is a series that takes you on a first account!  
  
"Mommy? Mommy?"  
  
"What is it?" Mrs. Young asked, coming out of the kitchen. She took one look at her son, and sighed. "Tomoki, what have I told you about bringing wild animals in here?"  
  
Tomoki held up a raccoon. "But Mommy, he's so cute!" He nuzzled the raccoon's nose.  
  
"Tomoki, you stop that! That thing might have rabies!"  
  
Tomoki laughed. "Awwwww, Mommy, can we keep him?"  
  
"Certainly not!" she said. "Now, take that thing out!"  
  
"Oh all right," Tomoki pouted. He opened the door to the backyard and went out. "Mommy won't know that you're in my room!" He kissed the raccoon's head. Then, he went to his window and struggled to pull it up with the raccoon under his right arm. When he finally got it open, he climbed through and set the raccoon down. He hurried to shut the door so it wouldn't get out. "Now, you stay in here okay? I'm going to get us something to eat! Be back in a sec!"  
  
"Tomoki? Did you get your dirty clothes up off the floor?" his mother asked, as he strolled down the hallway.  
  
"No momma, not yet."  
  
"I've never in my life." she muttered as she went into his room. As soon as she opened the door, she saw a black streak go by her. She screamed, and her arms flailed. "TOMOKI!!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Whoops!" said the little boy, staring down at the raccoon. His mother entered, carrying his dirty clothes. "You shouldn't have let him out, momma!" Tomoki said.  
  
"Shouldn't have let him. Go to your room!"  
  
"Can I take the fuzzy animal with me?" he asked, an innocent puppy look on his face.  
  
"NO! Go to your room!" she shouted. Tomoki obeyed, and went into his room. Later on he heard his mom faintly shouting, 'Shooo! Get out of here! Shooo, you little rascal!'  
  
The next morning, Tomoki bounded out of his room, spirits high, a happy-go- lucky stride.  
  
"What's the matter with you? Do you have another animal in your room?" Mrs. Young asked sarcastically.  
  
"Nope, not a single one!" He marched out of the door.  
  
"Be back in time for lunch!" he heard his mother call after him.  
  
  
  
Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! The doorbell rang and rang. Finally, an elderly woman came to the door.  
  
"Bout time!" Tomoki chimed.  
  
"Hello young man! Did you come to sing to me?" she asked, bending down to look at him.  
  
Tomoki raised his eyebrows. "Ummm. No. I was wondering if you could let me maybe walk your dog for a few spare change!"  
  
"Oh, so you didn't come to sing?" she the woman, looking depressed.  
  
"No ma'mm." He replied.  
  
"Well, I remember the time when there were lots of people always coming around to sing to me and other old folks. Are you sure you didn't come to sing?" she asked again.  
  
Tomoki nearly burst with anger, but held it in. "My momma said it was bad to smart off to a person who wore diapers. She also said it was bad to smart off to someone who has wrinkles around their forehead, so I'm not trying to go off on you, but please, can I walk your doggie?" His smiled enlarged ten times.  
  
The woman handed him a leash, and brought out a small puppy. "His name is Roofus, and be extra careful with him, okay?"  
  
"Yes ma'mm!" Tomoki attached the leash to the dog's collar, and went to the next house. He had gone to at least thirteen houses, and accumulated at least sixteen dogs. As he walked down the sidewalk, he stumbled as the little Yorkshire terrier ran through his legs for the fourth time. He heard a dog growl, then another, and then another. Nearly all the dogs were growling. He struggled to see what they were fussing over. Then he saw a white, furry cat. It was about fifteen feet away. "Oh boy!" he sighed. The dogs all charged at once. Tomoki ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. One by one, the leashes slipped out of his hand. He ran after them until they all came to a halt. They were staring at the hissing cat. Tomoki took this chance to round up all of the leashes, and held on tight to them. Then the cat jumped behind a brick wall that the dogs couldn't reach. Tomoki was relieved and steered the dogs toward his house. It was definitely a struggle, but he finally pulled all sixteen onto his front porch. He then opened the door to his house, and let them go. His mother came in the living room, and saw all of the dogs.  
  
"What in the world?" she gasped.  
  
"The neighbors let me borrow their dogs!" Tomoki said, a smile on his face.  
  
"GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Mrs. Young shouted over the hysterical barking. "NOW!"  
  
"Awwwww, but mommy!"  
  
"I SAID NOW!" she yelled, her face turning red.  
  
After Tomoki had taken all the dogs back, and collected his money, he went back to the house. He threw open the door to his room, and laid down on his bed. "When will I get a pet?" he pouted.  
  
He heard his dad pull up in the driveway. He was later than usual tonight. He came into the house. "Tomoki! Come here!" he shouted.  
  
"Uh-oh! Here goes another lecture!" he sighed as he rolled off his bed.  
  
"Tomoki, I know how you have been wanting a pet for a while now, soooo" He opened the door, and in ran a small golden puppy.  
  
Tomoki gasped. "Awwww, he's so cute!" He kissed his wet nose, as the dog's tail wagged.  
  
"What are you going to name him?" his mother asked.  
  
"Hummm. I think I'll name him. Usagi!"  
  
"How nice! Having a dog named Rabbit!" his mother said, rolling her eyes. 


End file.
